BAKA Bakuretsu: Oh Damn, Part One Chapter Two
by Sadie-Chan
Summary: This is the second chapter in a fanfict series I am making. Please leave Reviews on it if you'de like!


BAKA Bakuretsu!!!! :: Oh Damn, Part 1 (Chapter Two)  
  
Bye: Sadie-Chan  
  
Original creators own all characters. Not me.  
  
This is a mix of a few different animes,  
  
Bakuretsu Hunters, Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2, & Fushigi Yugi. There are also some made ups in there made by me (Sadie & Miaka are the names of the characters I made).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Sadie, Carrot, & Tasuki are just sitting around doing absolutely nothing, while the rest are out)  
  
Sadie: Hey Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: Wha'dya wont?  
  
Sadie: What are you doing?  
  
Tasuki: Thinking about how I am going to burn Tamahome next time I see 'im! (Evil laughter)  
  
Carrot: I am so bored. there are no girls to chase.  
  
Tasuki: Whad'ya wont with woman? They are annoying beyond belief! Always wonting to be saved 'n all!  
  
Sadie: (cough cough) I'm still here!!!!  
  
Tasuki: O ya. you're one of 'um.  
  
Sadie: I know you had some annoying older sisters but it's in the past! Get over it already!  
  
Tasuki: Easy for you ta say.  
  
(all of the sudden their client shows up in front of them with a job)  
  
Client: So how have you all been?  
  
Sadie: (blinks) O ya! I forgot who you where! (hehe)  
  
Tasuki: (falls down)  
  
Carrot: O. what is it now (stomach makes a noise) Oops.  
  
Sadie: (water drop behind head)  
  
Tasuki: Wha'da we gotta do? I don't wanna wait all day Old man!  
  
Client: You have not changed one bit since last time I hired you!  
  
Tasuki: Ya. ya. now that where done with the touchy stuff wha'da we gotta do?  
  
Sadie: (nods)  
  
Carrot: (Has fallen asleep)  
  
Sadie: (Notices Carrot) Carrot? Carrot.? CARROT!!!!  
  
Carrot: Huh? I'll let you two handle it this time! (Falls asleep again)  
  
Tasuki: (gets right beside his head) GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!!!  
  
Client: (blinks) (mumbles) Violence.  
  
Sadie: (looks toward the boss & smiles) now what was it we have to do? O yes! How much will we be getting paid!  
  
Carrot: (flings up) Ya! How much! (Glimmer in eyes) Will there be any girls?  
  
Client: (water drop)  
  
Tasuki: Any sake involved? (Greedy look in eyes)  
  
All 3: Well????.  
  
Client: (mumbles to self) I can't believe this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yo! This time its me Tasuki explain'n some stuff too you.  
  
Our "Client" (someone who hires us to do a job, ect.) this time is an old man probably about 40 some years old! He hired us once before for a job a while ago (2 months ago).  
  
Most important last time he supplied us with some sake & a lot of money so we are hopping he'll do just a good a job this time with the pay! (hehe) (Greedy look).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Client: Well. Um.  
  
Sadie: I don't like the hesitation in your voice.  
  
Carrot: Are there any girls or what? (Leaning in the Clients face)  
  
Tasuki: Any sake 'r what?  
  
Client: Well. I will pay you nicely if that's what you wont.  
  
All 3: Yay!!!! (All start naming the stuff they wont)  
  
Client: STOP!!!!  
  
All 3: (Look at him in confusion)  
  
Client: Wouldn't you like to know the mission before I assign you?  
  
Sadie: If the pay is good I'm sure we'll do it!  
  
Carrot & Tasuki: (nod)  
  
Client: Ok.  
  
All 3: So?  
  
Client: There is a man in this town that is throwing a party at his estate. I need all 3 of you, & if the rest get back on time them, to go. If you agree to this I will pay for everything else.  
  
Tasuki: Wha'da we gotta do to this guy?  
  
Client: You need to assinate him.  
  
All 3: That's it! All right!  
  
Client: So you agree? It isn't going to be that easy.  
  
All 3: Sure its not.  
  
Client: Ok. I'll be going.  
  
All 3:Mhm  
  
Client: Bye! & I'll talk to you about your pay after it.  
  
All 3: Yes.  
  
(The Client leaves)  
  
Carrot: I know what I wont! (Perverted grin on face) Woman! (Laughter)  
  
Sadie & Tasuki: (water drop)  
  
Sadie: I wont gold!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Sake all the way!  
  
(The night of the Party)  
  
Sadie: No I refuse!  
  
Tasuki: We need to (even against our own will) wear these clothes  
  
Carrot: (nods) They are annoying but we'll get paid remember!  
  
Sadie: Ya. But.  
  
Carrot: (really close to Sadie) can you imagine a lot of gold just for you?  
  
Sadie: (drooling) Ya.  
  
Tasuki: (thinking) they both have a one track mind.  
  
(Miaka walks in)  
  
Miaka: Sorry I was gone so long everyone.  
  
All 3: (Look at Miaka then turn away & ignore her again)  
  
Sadie: I ain't wearing it!  
  
Tasuki: This is why I don't get involved with girls! They are so annoying & over bearing!  
  
Sadie: (cold glare) (throws a knife at him) Shut up! You wine so much Tasuki! Shut the Hell up!  
  
Miaka: (confused)  
  
Carrot: She doesn't have to if she doesn't wont too. even though it would get us in easier.  
  
Sadie: Shut up!  
  
(All 3 start to bicker)  
  
Miaka: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
(All 3 are quite)  
  
Miaka: Now what is it Sadie has to wear?  
  
Carrot & Tasuki: a Damn dress!!!!  
  
Sadie: I ain't wearing one!  
  
Miaka: (thinks to self) Now I can finally get revenge on Sadie!  
  
Tasuki: I don't care!  
  
Carrot: Neither do I that much.  
  
Miaka: Oh! But she has too!  
  
Sadie: What?!  
  
Miaka: (evil smile) Of course.  
  
Sadie: NO!  
  
Miaka: (pushes Sadie into another room) You guys go ahead of us & we'll be there soon after!  
  
(You here sounds of Miaka & Sadie fighting)  
  
Tasuki: Girls 're scary.  
  
Carrot: Lets go then. (thinking, I wonder what she'd look like in a dress anyway.)  
  
(To Be Continued in Chapter Three) 


End file.
